iHave A Secret Life
by Girlyemma96
Summary: A Look in to The Secret Life of Carly and her pals. Warning Contains Spanking of teenagers Also CREDDIE


13/02/2012 19:38:00

This is an intro to a new iCarly story I'm writing called iHave A secret Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. If I did I would totally make Creddie happen. Also this story Contains the spanking of Teenagers if this is not your thing please don't continue reading, to everyone else enjoy. **

**Please if you a Seddie fan No bad comments. Right and Review please- LUH YAH Emma **

Chapter 1 : iChat Online

Carly's Pov: I suck my key in the door and walked in what a day. I mean 2 tests, a quiz and a in class essay I was exhausted. Just then Spencer ran up behind me and tickled me, I love it when he dose that that after a long day of school. 'So Kiddo, how was school'? Spencer Said. "Exhausting" I said as I walked to the fridge and grabbed a soda. I Had 2 tests, a quiz, and an in class essay and tomorrow I have a history test that counts for 70% of my final grade". "Ouch, that sucks" said Spencer. Well today was a great day for me I got new light up socks that are blue with purple polka dots" he said as he held up the socks with purple polka dots that light up. 'Cool', I said. "So what's for dinner?." Well" said Spencer, I was going to make my pumpkin soup, but since you had such a bad day, how about I make spaghetti Tacos". "That would be awesome" I said. "Okay finish your soda and then go up stairs and start studying, well I start dinner" said Spencer. "Ok" I said drinking the last of my soda. Then I ran up stairs to start studying. When I got to my room my computer was blinking and chat was on. Me, Sam and Freddie created a chat room that only we can go on. Sam was online so I stared talking to her.

{Chat}

iCarly: Hey Sam, What's up.

Sam Loves Chicken: Nothing much, I was just talking to Freddie.

iCarly: You were talking to Freddie?.

Sam Loves Chicken: Yeah, but it was so boring, I'm so glad he logged off and you logged on. He's such a nub.

Galactic Freddie: Hey, I heard that.

Sam Loves Chicken: I thought you logged off ?.

Galactic Freddie: I did, but I just got back on. I had to help my mom unload the groceries.

Sam Loves Chicken: Carlys Online too, she just got on.

Galactic Freddie: Hey, Carly.

iCarly: Hey Freddie, what's up?.

Galactic Freddie: Lots of studying for that test tomorrow, you?

iCarly: Well I'm supposed to be studying, but I don't want to , even though I need to or I won't do so well on the test.

Galactic Freddie: Wow If I was talking on online and supposed to be studying and my mom found out I would get a serious Butt whipping.

Sam Loves Chicken: Freddie? You still get spanked?.

Galactic Freddie: Yes, but it's so embarrassing.

iCarly: Freddie you are supposed to be studying and not talking online. Galactic Freddie: Yes I know, but I'm doing both your not.

iCarly: True, so true, and Freddie, don't feel wired about being spanked because I get spanked too I never told anyone before not even Sam. Galactic Freddie: Wow Carly, I feel a bit better now that I know I'm not the only one who still gets spanked.

Sam loves Chicken: Whoa, Carly you get spanked?, How come you never told me.

iCarly: Cuz I thought you would make fun of me if I did.

Sam Loves Chicken: Carly, I would never make fun of you, but I will make fun of Freddie.

Galactic Freddie: Hey. iCarly: Sam you got to promise you won't tell anyone. Galactic Freddie: Promise?.

Sam Loves Chicken: I promise Carly and Freddie.

iCarly: Good, So lets talk about something else.

Meanwhile Spencer was downstairs cooking dinner.

Spencer's Pov: I was standing over the stove making spaghetti sauce and boiling water for pasta. I was thinking Carly hasn't gotten a spanking in over a month and I think that deservers a reward. I know she wanted the new pear phone, so badly. So I decided I would take her out after dinner and get it for her. I then put on the pasta and went up stairs to tell Carly the news.

I got to her room and knocked on the door. No one answered so I just walked in and I could not believe my eyes there was Carly sitting at her computer.

Carly's Pov: I was just sitting there talking to Freddie and Sam, when I herd… "CARLY REBECCA SHAY" I then slowly turned in my desk chair to see Spencer standing right there. "I..I..can explain" said Carly. "I can not believe you would talk online the night before a history test worth 70% percent of your final grade and directly disobey me. I'm very disappointed in you". "Now", said Spencer "who were you talking to anyway?. Umm..Ummm said Carly. "Answer me now before it gets worse" said Spencer. Okay I said "Sam and Freddie". "Oh now don't Freddie and Sam have a test to study for too". "Well" I said they do, but please don't tell on Freddie, his mom will give him a big spanking." Oh really well see what Mrs. Benson has to say about this and with that he grabbed my arm and pulled me down the stairs and out the door.

Spencer's Pov: I went across the hall and knocked on Mrs. Bensons door, meanwhile Carly kept on struggling. Mrs. Benson opened the door. "Hello Spencer, and Carly are you guys doing well?" said Mrs. Benson. "Well" said Spencer "there's a problem you see Carly and Freddie have that big history test tomorrow" Oh yes that one Freddie is in his room studying right now" said Mrs. Benson "No, he's not studying" said Spencer "What do you mean said Mrs. Benson. "I just caught Carly in an online chat room talking to your son". "Oh my word said Mrs. Benson, I'm going to have a word with Freddie".

Freddie's Pov: I was sitting in my desk chair typing like crazy

{Chat}

Galactic Freddie: Carly? Hello, where are you?.

See wasn't answering and Sam logged off but, Carly never told me she was leaving she just stopped talking which was strange. Just then I heard knocking at my door and "FREDWARD BENSON, OPEN THE DOOR THIS SECOND" I quickly closed my laptop and rushed for my book's, but I was to late my mom saw. "FREDWARD BENSON GET OUT HERE THIS MINUET". My mom came in grabbed my arm and dragged me outside and there I saw Carly and Spencer. Spencer looked really mad and Carly looked like she was about to cry. I could tell this was trouble.

Mrs. Bensons Pov: I just let go of Freddie and very calmly asked him" Freddie were you talking to Carly online instead of studying"?. "No" said Freddie I reach down and smacked his bottom {SMACK} "Ouch" said Freddie that really hurt". "There's plenty one where that came from I told him. Now tell me the truth. Were you talking to Carly instead of studying?". "No" Freddie said. I reached down again and smacked his bottom {SMACK}. "Fredward Benson I don't have time for games tell me the truth right now or pull down your pants and spank you right this second." "Mom said Freddie I'm telling the truth, I wasn't talking to Carly instead of studying, I was talking to Carly while studying". I reached down and smacked his bottom hard {SMACK}. That's still no excuse, you will be punished.

Spencer's Pov: After hearing Freddie's confession, I asked Mrs. Benson "Since they got into trouble together do you think they should be punished together? I said " I think that's a splendid idea now where shall we do it? said Mrs. Benson." "How about my apartment?" said Spencer. "Marvelous Idea, now just let me fetch my mother's hair brush and I will be right over". I grabbed Carly and pulled her inside.

Carly's Pov: Spencer dragged me inside and sat me on the couch." And to think I was just about to reward you" said Spencer. I didn't bother asking what it was cuz I knew it wasn't going to happen. Freddie and his mom showed up 5 minuets later.

Freddie's Pov: I walked in and sat down next to Carly she looked devastated. My Mom and Spencer went to kitchen to talk for a minute then they repapered. "Okay this is how it's going to work said Mrs. Benson, you will both be spanked here, but individually so you will be forced to watch each other's spankings". "Now said Spencer , Carly your first.

Carly's Pov: I was first I was so scared I couldn't do this with Freddie watching it would be too embarrassing. Spencer sat down on the chair known as the punishment chair, oh how I hated that chair. "Come here, Carly" said Spencer. I walked over to the chair very slowly. "Now said Spencer pull down your pants and get over my knee. I did what he said but well I was doing it I noticed, Spencer holding Mrs. Bensons mothers hair brush. "I don't want that" I said in a very winy voice. "Too bad said Spencer, "now over my knee. I bent over his knee and waited. "Carly you have very naughty girl and what do naughty girls get?'' said Spencer. "They get spankings I said very quietly. "And where, do they get it on there panties?". "No I said even more quietly. "Correct" said Spencer, naughty girls get spanked on their bare bottom". And with that Spencer pull down my panties exposing my bare bottom. "Now said Spencer, you will first receive 30 warm up spanks with my hand the 50 with the hairbrush. Before I could say or do anything he stared spanking me.

{SPANK}{SPANK}{SPANK}{SPANK}{SPANK}

{SPANK}{SPANK}{SPANK}{SPANK}{SPANK}

This was just the warm up so I knew Spencer would not be lecturing until the real spanking. Man This hurts so bad.

{SPANK}{SPANK}{SPANK}{SPANK}{SPANK}

{SPANK}{SPANK}{SPANK}{SPANK}{SPANK}

"Ouch I thought this really hurts, but I promised myself I wouldn't cry , just not yet. I wouldn't cave before my real spanking.

{SPANK}{SPANK}{SPANK}{SPANK}{SPANK}

{SPANK}{SPANK}{SPANK}{SPANK}{SPANK}

Okay well at lest that's over.

"Now said Spencer, you will now receive your 50 spanks with the hair brush where I will also lecture you on the importance of respecting adults. He said this while looking at my bottom, which a turned a nice shade of pink.

Ready? said Spencer , "ready" I said and with that the first 5 spanks with the hair brush came crashing down.

{WHACK}{WHACK}{WHACK}{WHACK}{WHACK}

"Ouch that hurts, please stop. Spencer ignored my pleas and continued spanking me. {WHACK} You {WHACK} Will {WHACK}Respect {WHACK} Me {WHACK}You {WHACK} Will {WHACK} Study {WHACK} When {WHACK}I {WHACK} Tell {WHACK} You {WHACK} To {WHACK}{WHACK}{WHACK}. Am I getting my point a cross Carly?. "Ye..s Sir very clear I managed to say through my tears.

Freddie's Pov: I sat there watching my best friend, the love of my life get a very hard spanking. I couldn't bear to watch it. I tried to turn away but my mom turned me back and forced me too watch. Spencer by now had given Carly 40 whacks with the hair brush and stopped to ask her a question. "Are you now ready to behave?" "Ye…s said Carly through her tears. I could imagine the pain she was in I hated Grandmas hair brush it was terrible. "Okay Carly ready for your last 10 whacks? said Spencer. "Ready said Carly and with that Spencer rained the last 10 Whacks on Carly Poor, very red bottom. {WHACK}{WHACK}{WHACK}{WHACK}{WHACK}

{WHACK}{WHACK}{WHACK}{WHACK}{WHACK}. "Okay Carly Spencer said your spanking is over. Carly got up pulled up her pants and panties jumped into Spencer's lap and cuddled him. "I'm so sorry I disobeyed you Spencer, please forgive me?'' said Carly. "Of course I forgive you kiddo, I only spank you because I love you and want you to grow up to become a fine young lady, said Spencer. Carly stayed on Spencer's lap and cuddled him for ten minuets then Spencer said okay Carly go sit on the couch. Mrs. Benson feel free to start. Spencer then got up and sat on the couch next Carly. My Mom sat in the chair and got comfortable. "Fredward Benson come hear." I didn't want to make it worse on myself so I walked to her." Drop those jeans and get over my knee. I did as she requested. Once over her knee she said " Now Freddie why are you here?". "Because I was talking online when I was supposed to be studding for my history test." That's correct said Mrs. Benson, you will receive 30 warm up spanks just like Carly except you will receive 70 with Grandma's hairbrush. "What I said that's not fair Carly only got 50. "Well that's what Spencer deiced Carly needed and I expect much better from you Fredward Benson. And with that she starred my warm up spanking. {SPANK}{SPANK}{SPANK}{SPANK}{SPANK}

{SPANK}{SPANK}{SPANK}{SPANK}{SPANK}

"Ouch Mom that really hurts I thought to my self

{SPANK}{SPANK}{SPANK}{SPANK}{SPANK}

{SPANK}{SPANK}{SPANK}{SPANK}{SPANK}

This Hurt's so much I can't cave and cry not in front of Carly.

{SPANK}{SPANK}{SPANK}{SPANK}{SPANK}

{SPANK}{SPANK}{SPANK}{SPANK}{SPANK}

Ouch I don't care anymore and I stared bawling like crazy.

"Okay Freddie I think it's time we take down these boxers.

"No Mom please not in front of Carly" I said Through my tears

"You saw Carlys bare bottom now she will she yours.

I looked over at Carly who was quietly sobbing.

I then felt a sudden breeze my mom had taken down my boxers.

"Freddie, now that we gotten those boxers out of the way. "Tell me what you are and what you are doing hear, said Mrs. Benson. "Umm..ummm I said Come on Freddie I don't got all day. I then said I am a naughty boy who needs to be punished. So I'm over mommy's knee for a spanking on my naughty bear bottom." Good job Freddie". I hate saying that she makes me tell her that every time a get a spanking it's so embarrassing. Suddenly I felt something on my bottom. The hair brush resting on my pink butt with a cool end it felt good until my mom said "Freddie you will now receive your 70 whacks with the brush, and with that the brush came raining down on my poor sore bottom. The first ten came very fast.

{WHACK}{WHACK}{WHACK}{WHACK}{WHACK}

{WHACK}{WHACK}{WHACK}{WHACK}{WHACK}

Owwwww Mom that hurts please stop I cried she ignored me an continued.

{WHACK} You {WHACK} Will {WHACK} Listen {WHACK} To {WHACK}Me

{WHACK}And {WHACK}Do {WHACK}What{WHACK}I {WHACK}Tell

{WHACK}You{WHACK}To{WHACK}Do{WHACK} You{WHACK} Will

{WHACK} Respect {WHACK} Me {WHACK}{WHACK}{WHACK}

{WHACK}{WHACK}{WHACK}{WHACK}{WHACK}

{WHACK}{WHACK}{WHACK}{WHACK}{WHACK} If I ever Catch you on Your Computer in a chat room again when your supposed to be doing homework, you will be one very sorry, little boy. Do I make myself clear Fredward Benson?" Said Mrs. Benson. Crystal I managed to say through my tears.

Carly's Pov: Freddie was in so much pain over there. I feel so bad it's kind of my fault. If I hadn't told Spencer not to tell Freddie's Mom on him, he might not have got in trouble. My butt hurts like crazy. I can't bare to watch this. His mother has given him 60 whacks with the brush already and only got 50 in total a feel so bad I just cried into Spencer's chest, while he rubbed my back.

Freddie's Pov: My mom stopped at 60 and I was bawling like crazy. I thought maybe she felt sorry for me and stopped early, but boy was I wrong. "Freddie are going to be a good boy now and listen to what mommy tells you to do?". Ye….s I managed to say through my tears." Okay now hear come the last 10 and with that she rained the last spanks on my bottom very hard and fast. {WHACK}{WHACK}{WHACK}{WHACK}{WHACK}

{WHACK}{WHACK}{WHACK}{WHACK}{WHACK}

Owwww that hurt so bad.

"Okay Freddie your spanking is over you may get up now" said Mrs. Benson. I slowly got up I'm sure my butt was crimson red by now. I pulled up my boxers and jeans and jumped into my mom's lap for a cuddle. "Mommy I'm so sorry I will listen to you from on, please forgive me?. "Of course I forgive you I could never stay made at you cuz you're my baby boy and even though you're a teenager I will always think of you as my baby boy.

Spencer's Pov: After Freddie sat on the couch I whispered to Mrs. Benson, "Maybe we should give them some time to cool down". Go idea replied Mrs. Benson, lets go to my apartment and with that we left Freddie and Carly to sob.

Carly's Pov: I can't believe Freddie got so much more than me it just hurt me so much to see that my doings also got him in trouble to. I just started bawling like crazy all over again.

Freddie Pov: I looked over at Carly, she kind of looked cute when she was crying. I started to inch towards her.

Carly's Pov: I looked over at Freddie, he was kind of cute when we was upset and he was so brave for taking that spanking for me. Maybe now was the perfect time to award him for that bravery. And as he inched towards me I didn't try to stop him. I he were to kiss me right now I wouldn't care

Freddie Pov: As I inched towards Carly she looked in to my eyes loving, like a lost puppy, she was just so adorable. She didn't try to stop me from moving in. As I inched closer I could almost feel the love between us, I reached out and held her hands she looked at me through her tear stained face and said "Freddie, what you did today was so incredibly brave, the way you took that spanking.". "Really" I asked , you thought that was brave". "Incredibly" said Carly "Well I asked nervously as she stared in to my eye's, don't you think that kind of bravery should be rewarded. "Oh, said Carly in a very sexy tone, I think it should. "Well….. I can't think of anything" I said Stupidly. "Well said Carly I can, as she leaned in.

Carly's Pov: What was I doing, did I really like Freddie that way. I guess I did cuz I was just about to kiss him. I leaned in closer and so did Freddie, but slowly cuz our butts were still on fire. When our lips touched it was like fire works, the whole world seemed to fade away, as the sparks flew through the air it was so deep I never wanted to let go, then I was running out of air so we both came out of it for air. When our lips let go we both stared at each other memorized.

Freddie's Pov: AS me and Carly Kissed it was like magic was surrounding the air ,magic I never wanted to see end it, was breath taking just like Carly. As our lips let go we both started at each other memorized. Wow I can't believe I just kissed Carly. "Wow I said to Carly after about 2 minutes of silence. That's was a great award". "Oh yeah she said In a sexy tone, how about some more, as she leaned in and kissed me again

Carly's Pov: Me and Freddie kissed for about…. I can't remember cuz I was kissing Freddie and oh man it was a great kiss. I thought about that fact of us being boy friend and girl friend and I liked it.

Freddie's Pov: Me and Carly than kissed each other again, passionately, for who knows how long the, point is she was kissing me and I was thinking oh god this better not be a dream. I thought then would be the perfect time to ask her to be my boy friend. "Carly I asked pulling away from a perfect kiss "yeah" she said crawling into my lap, very slowly. "Would, you be my girl friend I asked hoping for a yes. "Oh yeah said Carly embracing me in a another kiss. Oh yeah I've been waiting so long for her to say that.

Carly's Pov: I was now Freddie's Girl friend. I never thought I would say that, but it's true OMG this is the happiest day of my life. After about…. I don't 5 minuets maybe me and Freddie were still kissing and then we herd foot steps we quickly pulled a part and moved to opposite ends of the couch.

Spencer's Pov: Me and Marisa left her apartment and walked back over to mine. I opened the door and there were Carly and Freddie on the coach and they actually looked kind of happy. Weird. Me and Marisa walked over to the two teens. "So Carly Freddie, what have you learned from this?" I asked them. "Umm said Carly "To do as your told". "Yes" I replied "And what about you Freddie Marissa asked turning towards her son. "Respect adults said Freddie "Correct said Mrs. Benson. "While said Marisa" I think me and Freddie should leave now and with that Freddie got up and left with his mom and as he left Carly and Freddie Gave each other loving looks, I will never understand the teenage mind.

Carly's Pov: After Freddie and his mother left me and Spencer ate our Spaghetti Taco's and I then spent the rest of the evening studying hard.

End of Chapter 1

Hope you guys liked it I will start on the next chapter soon which will be filled with more spanking -ooxx Emma PS. Also the Next Chapter will be filled with more Creddie Romance

PS. Marissa is Freddie's Mom

Want to find out what happens with Carly and Freddie and see more spanking. please write and review-LUV YAH Emma


End file.
